Dungeon/Victory II/Golden Summit Lastation
Golden Summit Lastation is the last dungeon of the Lastation route in Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri arc in Megadimension Neptunia VII. It costs 2000 credits to build a route to it. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Scripted Type Story Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri K-Sha waits for Noire and Uni in the golden summit. She gets bored and creates some clones of Noire. Noire and Uni arrive and note that the summit is nothing they have ever seen before. They wonder what K-Sha really is. They reach the end of the summit to find K-Sha with her clones. Noire wants to know who K-Sha is. She says she is a member of Gold Third. Noire pleads with K-Sha to not duel her sister. K-Sha apologizes but has to duel her sister so Noire would belong to her. Noire tells her even if she kills Uni, Noire will not be hers. K-Sha asks Noire what must she do to make Noire hers. Noire says K-Sha has to beat her in a duel. Uni questions Noire's choice but Noire says she can probably bring K-Sha back to her senses in a fight. Uni agrees but tells Noire to explain her feelings to K-Sha and not make it sound a generic harem romance. Noire agrees. The two duel and Noire notes that K-Sha truly feels like the Gold Third fight in the exhibition match. Noire defeats K-Sha. K-Sha wonders why she lost as she loved Noire so much. She explains to Noire that ever since she met Noire in Planeptune, she has been in love with her. She wonders if Noire hates her and would replace her with Uni. Noire says that she does care for K-Sha. K-Sha does not agree as she spends so much time with Uni and accuses her of not even looking at her. Noire gets mad at K-Sha for having such a shallow friendship. Noire wanted to be true close friends with K-Sha, girls that can smile, cry, laugh and get angry then make up together. Noire tells K-Sha she is irreplaceable. She apologizes for not telling K-Sha her intentions when becoming friends as she is bad at expressing that. K-Sha gets back to her senses and the two become close friends. Noire tells her to try to get along with Uni. K-Sha says she will try and Uni says she is okay with K-Sha. K-Sha then asks if Noire loves her too. Noire turning red, says that she likes K-Sha. K-Sha takes that as love and the three head back to Lastation. K-Sha promises to tell the sisters more about her. Noire, Uni and K-Sha return to the Golden Summit to find the Order Woman has made it there first. They have to stop her before they destroy the tower and harm K-Sha. Noire and Uni go in and Noire tells K-Sha to wait for them. In the middle of the summit, Uni notes that Noire is overprotective about K-Sha. Noire says it isn't because she sympathizes with her as she was raised up alone and she is no stranger to loneliness. Eventually, Noire does admit that she is really protective of K-Sha. At the top of the summit, they find the Order Woman. She sends her anti-CPU robot at them. The Lastation sisters transform and make short work of it. She uses its secret weapon, a virus mist toxic to goddesses. Uni pushes Noire aside but gets poisoned. The Order Woman gloats and says she has lots more of the mist. She tells her to watch from the afterlife as Gamindustri is falling to depths of delusion. Noire tries to care for Uni and K-Sha arrives hearing noise and shoots the Order Woman with a tranquilizer dart. K-Sha knows she can save Uni as her blood has held the virus for so long, she can create an antidote with it. A voice tries to persaude her not to as she can have Noire to herself. K-Sha cares more about Noire's happiness and refuses. The voice expresses disappointment with her. K-Sha saves Uni and Noire promises to never let Uni leave her side. Uni appreciates the gesture. The voice tells K-Sha she will always be alone. K-Sha has a psychotic breakdown and asks Noire to save her. She then decides to kill Uni so Noire will look her way as an enemy. Noire decides to fight her and asks her sister to help her. Uni is reluctant after seeing her fit but Noire tells her that K-Sha has saved her. If worse comes to shove and K-Sha is horribly injured in the fight, Noire will care for her. The sisters fight K-Sha and return her to senses. K-Sha notices that Noire and Uni are injured and apologizes. She destroys her Gold Crystal, the source of her power as that power just made her a pawn. She promises to leave Noire and forget her. Noire asks her if injuring a friend and leaving them is the right choice. K-Sha says nothing. Noire continues by saying this sort of fight happens to her all the time. Noire explains that she has a friend that brings trouble with her. They get into petty fights with games every other week. She also does not apologize. By that standard K-Sha is better than her as she has apologized. The girls then return to Lastation. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons